In the field of gymnastic machines the use of regulating devices is well known to change in a given manner characteristics of the operating configuration of a gymnastic machine, so as to adapt them, before the use or during it, to the user's anthropometric proportions and/or to the desired training modes. In particular, with reference to the gymnastic machines provided with an interface suitable, in use, to move in the space between an initial operating position, i.e. an operating position of starting the exercise, and a final operating position, i.e. an operating position of stopping the exercise, regulating devices are well known, which can be used to define selectively the initial operating position, selecting it among a plurality of possible operating positions. For instance, the gymnastic machines for executing leg extension and leg curl exercises are usually provided with regulating devices for adjusting the initial operating position of an interface carried in a freely rotatable manner by the frame of the gymnastic machine and comprising a cylindrical cushion acting as an abutment member for the legs during the execution of this type of exercises. These regulating devices generally comprise a first regulating member, integrally coupled to the interface, and a second regulating member, carried slidable by the frame of the gymnastic machine and connected to a respective load group through a mechanical transmission. These first and second members are designed so that they can be selectively coupled in a plurality of distinct operating configurations to connect the interface and the respective cylindrical cushion to the load group through the mechanical transmission, and to each of these operating configurations corresponds a respective initial operating position of the interface. For example, again with reference to the machines for executing leg extension or leg curl exercises, these first and second regulating member can comprise respectively a metallic plate integral with the rotatable interface and provided with a plurality of stepped holes, and a blocking pin integrally coupled to a traction cable connected to the load group and designed to engage stably one of the holes obtained in the respective metallic plate.
Analogously, the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,052 also discloses a gymnastic machine for executing squat exercises provided with a regulating device for adjusting the initial operating position of a respective interface. In particular, this machine comprises a frame, a gravitational load group, an interface, which is carried in a freely rotatable manner by the frame through a respective support arm and can be engaged, in use, by the user's back and shoulders, and a lever, which is carried by the frame rotatable around the same axis of rotation of the support arm and is connected to the load group. The gymnastic machine according to the patent document '052 furthermore comprises a regulating device for adjusting the rest initial position of the interface, comprising a device suitable to couple integrally the support arm for the interface with the first lever associated with the load group according to a plurality of operating configurations that can be selected by the user substantially at will. In particular, this coupling device comprises an arched portion obtained in a single piece with the first lever and presenting a plurality of stepped through holes, and a blocking pin that, in use, is maintained engaged in one of the holes of the arched portion by a respective feeder.
The technical solution described in the patent document '052 for executing squat exercises presents some drawbacks, which are also similar to the drawbacks present in the technical solutions previously described above with reference to machines for executing leg extension and leg curl exercises. In particular, the design choice to couple an interface or a support member for the interface directly to a transmission mechanism connected to the load group requires that the regulating device for adjusting the initial operating position of the interface be arranged near the location of the user during the execution of the exercises by the user. Therefore, in the patent document '052 the regulating device is in a potentially dangerous location because it can be accidentally engaged by the user during the execution of the exercises. Furthermore, the use of a direct and selectively releasable mechanical coupling such as those described in the examples cited above, requires that the regulating device for adjusting the initial operating position of the interface generally includes significant size and bulk.
An Alternative solution is disclosed in the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,367 which is relative to a machine to perform both wrist supination and pronation exercises acting on a couple of handles symmetrically carried by a rotatable shaft against the action of a gravitational load group. In particular, the machine according to document '367 allows the user to regulate the initial position of the shaft by adjusting the vertical position, along a respective post associated to the frame of the machine, of the device that supports the shaft in a rotatable way.
However also this solution presents some drawbacks, e.g. the user should stop is training session, leave the exercise station and interact with the gravitational load group to couple rigidly its weight stack to the frame of the machine each time he/she wants to adjust the initial position of the rotatable exercise shaft. Clearly this operation is uncomfortable and presents some risk as in the previous case of document '052
In view of the above description, the problem of adjusting the initial operating position of the interface of a gymnastic machine in an easy and safe way for each respective user of the gymnastic machine is therefore actually solved in an unsatisfactory manner and thus represents a challenge for the applicant, which has set itself the aim of producing a gymnastic machine provided with a regulating group for adjusting the initial operating position of a respective interface that is easy and safe and presents reduced bulk.
In particular, in view of the above described situation, it would be desirable to have available a regulating group for adjusting the initial operating position of the interface of a gymnastic machine that, even if arranged in a remote position from the exercising station of the gymnastic machine, can be easily actuated and controlled by a user who is in this exercising station.